miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Félix (episode)
"Félix" is an upcoming episode of Season 3 of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Its world premiere was on November 13, 2019 (at 16:00 UTC) on Disney Channel in the UK and Ireland. Synopsis When Adrien's cousin Félix visits Paris, the disaster comes between Adrien and his friends. Alya, Rose and Juleka are akumatized into a trio of Punishers. Will Ladybug and Cat Noir be able to stop the three villains and reason with Félix? Plot Coming soon! Characters Major Characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth * Nathalie Sancoeur * Plagg * Tikki * Akuma * Trio of Punishers ** Alya Césaire/Lady Wifi ** Rose Lavillant/Princess Fragrance ** Juleka Couffaine/Reflekta * Félix Minor Characters * Emilie Agreste * Adrien's bodyguard * Lê Chiến Kim * Nino Lahiffe * Max Kanté * Markov * Luka Couffaine * Alix Kubdel * Marc Anciel * Nathaniel Kurtzberg * Ivan Bruel * Mylène Haprèle * Kagami Tsurugi * Chloé Bourgeois * Lila Rossi * Amilie * Audrey Bourgeois (mentioned) * Félix's father (mentioned) Trivia * The akumatization shown in this episode is of three previously akumatized characters: ** Alya has been turned into Lady Wifi in "Lady Wifi". This is the second time Alya is akumatized into Lady Wifi, however, this is Lady Wifi's sixth appearance, as she had also appeared in "The Evillustrator" on Nathaniel's comics, "The Puppeteer" as a controlled puppet of the titular villain, in "Gamer 2.0" brought by the titular villain's power and in "The Puppeteer 2" as a wax statue. ** Juleka has been turned into Reflekta in "Reflekta" and "Reflekdoll". This is the third time Juleka is akumatized into Reflekta, however, this is Reflekta's fifth appearance, as she had also appeared in "Gamer 2.0" brought by the titular villain's power and in "The Puppeteer 2" as a wax statue. ** Rose has been turned into Princess Fragrance in "Princess Fragrance", "Catalyst", and "Mayura". This is the fourth time Rose is akumatized into Princess Fragrance, however, this is Princess Fragrance's sixth appearance as she had also appeared in "Gamer 2.0" brought by the titular villain's power and in "The Puppeteer 2" as a wax statue. * This is the third episode that is not titled after the akumatized villain(s), or a sentimonster, along with "Ladybug & Cat Noir", and "Mayura". ** This is the first one of which who isn't a part of a special nor named after a Miraculous holder. * This would be Félix's first appearance in the series. ** Félix was the original Cat Noir in the Ladybug PV. * It's revealed that Emilie has a sister called Amilie and that Félix is the latter's son. * In one of Adrien's Instagram posts, he mentions he was close with his cousin whom he hasn't seen for nearly a year.https://www.instagram.com/p/B325mvaFWi2/ ** It has been one year since Adrien lost his mom. * Like "Chameleon", Marinette was able to tell a fake Adrien from the real one. * Félix takes Gabriel's silver ring, causing him to take Emilie's. * This is the 1st time 3 people have been akumatized with the same akuma. Errors * At the end, Felix had a silver ring on his finger while talking to Adrien, even though he shook Gabriel's hand after finishing de:Félix (Episode) es:Félix pl:Félix fr:Félix (Épisode) ru:Феликс (эпизод) Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Unaired US episode